


Самый везучий человек в мире

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это фик - пятый из большой серии Кэти Love. Его действие основано на событиях рассказа "Шесть Наполеонов". Для того чтобы лучше понять содержание, настоятельно рекомендуется сначала прочитать рассказ. В фике довольно-таки много цитат из рассказа, но я решила не брать перевод М. и Н. Чуковских - перевела все сама. Да, и еще по поводу рассказа - считаю своим долгом предупредить, что в электронной версии загадочным образом из него пропали два последних абзаца; кроме того, во многих книгах почему-то опубликован сокращенный вариант перевода - из него выкинут очень трогательный монолог Лестрейда в самом конце, который, в расширенном варианте, фигурирует в фике. У АКД монолог звучал так: "Да, мистер Холмс, я уже много раз видел, как вы раскрывали преступления, но с таким мастерством мне сталкиваться еще не приходилось. Мы не завидуем вам в Скотланд-Ярде. Нет, сэр, мы гордимся вами – и если вы придете к нам завтра, то каждый, от самого старого инспектора до самого юного констебля, будет рад пожать вам руку".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Самый везучий человек в мире

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lucky One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150931) by Katie Forsythe. 



> Это фик - пятый из большой серии Кэти Love. Его действие основано на событиях рассказа "Шесть Наполеонов". Для того чтобы лучше понять содержание, настоятельно рекомендуется сначала прочитать рассказ. В фике довольно-таки много цитат из рассказа, но я решила не брать перевод М. и Н. Чуковских - перевела все сама. Да, и еще по поводу рассказа - считаю своим долгом предупредить, что в электронной версии загадочным образом из него пропали два последних абзаца; кроме того, во многих книгах почему-то опубликован сокращенный вариант перевода - из него выкинут очень трогательный монолог Лестрейда в самом конце, который, в расширенном варианте, фигурирует в фике. У АКД монолог звучал так: "Да, мистер Холмс, я уже много раз видел, как вы раскрывали преступления, но с таким мастерством мне сталкиваться еще не приходилось. Мы не завидуем вам в Скотланд-Ярде. Нет, сэр, мы гордимся вами – и если вы придете к нам завтра, то каждый, от самого старого инспектора до самого юного констебля, будет рад пожать вам руку".

Я изучал этот вопрос многие годы – и наконец, кажется, нащупал суть.

В поведении моего друга Шерлока Холмса всегда происходило небольшое изменение в присутствии нашего друга Лестрейда из Скотланд-Ярда. Все это время я пытался определить, в чем оно заключалось – настолько оно было тонким и многогранным, – и вот наконец, в тот вечер, когда мы уютно сидели перед камином на Бейкер-стрит, я смог это сделать. Изменение лежало в двух плоскостях: во-первых, все в поведении моего друга слегка усиливалось, когда Лестрейд был поблизости, – словно он начинал неосознанно играть роль самого себя, в то время как наедине со мной он просто был собой. Жесты его, когда мы обсуждали погоду или новости в газетах, были немного более размашистыми, сардонический голос делался чуть суше, дедуктивные выкладки резче, а смех – более раскатистым. Я не думаю, что это происходило потому, что моему другу не нравился инспектор – скорее, наоборот, Холмс испытывал к нему сердечную привязанность – и поэтому выступал в присутствии Лестрейда в качестве главного актера драматического спектакля. И во-вторых, он наблюдал за тем, как я за ними наблюдал. Мне нравится слушать, как два друга сталкиваются характерами, или обсуждают улики, или просто вместе смеются над причудами общего знакомого – и я точно могу сказать, что Холмс знает об этом. Для Шерлока Холмса я – все равно что открытая страница вот этих самых записок. 

Когда Лестрейд тем вечером замолчал, задумчиво покуривая сигару, мой друг устремил на него внимательный взгляд. Инспектор поскреб свой узкий висок, специально ничего не говоря – чтобы завести любопытство моего друга так же верно, как мог бы завести часы. Волосы у Лестрейда темно-каштановые, гладко зачесанные назад, а лицо худое, с честным широким лбом и тонкими губами. Он невысокий, компактный, стройный – не в смысле холмсовской тонкости и гибкости; скорее, его тело – воплощение скромной миниатюрности и свидетельство нехватки времени на нормальное питание. Его темные глаза цепкие и блестящие, и, при всем своем недостатке воображения, он настоящий специалист в практических вопросах. Когда он улыбается, легко можно забыть, какой он, в общем-то, заурядный человек. 

\- Вам попалось что-то примечательное? – пристально глядя на него, спросил мой друг, не в силах больше выдерживать нарастающее напряжение. 

Губы Лестрейда чуть дрогнули.

\- Да нет, мистер Холмс… ничего особо выдающегося. 

\- В таком случае расскажите мне. 

Лестрейд рассмеялся – и я к нему присоединился. Услышав мой смех, Холмс на мгновение скользнул в мою сторону взглядом серебристых глаз и тут же лениво перевел их обратно. Он доволен, когда ему удается насмешить Лестрейда – инспектор такой кристально честный малый, что мой друг может быть уверен – этот смех не фальшивка и не попытка подольститься. Но когда ему в присутствии Лестрейда удается насмешить и меня, его триумф возносится до небес. В конце концов, ведь он меня любит.

 

\- И все же это настолько нелепое дело, что я не уверен, стоит ли вас им беспокоить.

Я про себя улыбнулся. Дело не в том, что Лестрейд стесняется – ни в малейшей степени. Он играет в застенчивость, зная, что именно благодаря ему мой друг раскрыл некоторые из самых примечательных своих дел, и что эти дела нужны Холмсу, как свет, вода или воздух. Поэтому он тоже играет – такой же любитель драматических эффектов в своем скромном, простом выражении, как мой блистательный гений, – и таким образом вплетает свою строку в наш гобелен: прошивает его четкими стежками суровой коричневой нитью. 

\- По моему мнению, – сказал он, выдавая поджатыми губами, что именно по поводу этого дела пришел к нам сегодня вечером, – это дело – скорее, епархия доктора Уотсона, нежели ваша. 

\- Болезнь? – лениво поинтересовался я. 

Я не часто обнаруживаю себя в центре внимания в компании этих двух людей – возможно, потому что большинство представлений Лестрейда разыгрываются для моего друга, а большинство представлений Шерлока Холмса – для меня. И когда я выступаю с репликой в нашем трио, это похоже на дивертисмент, на отступление от основной темы, к которой главный дуэт возвращается с неизменным успехом. Холмс в этом трио – виртуоз, Лестрейд – репертуар, а я – аудитория. Поэтому, выдав одно слово, я вновь замолчал. 

\- Но, с другой стороны, человек совершает кражу со взломом, чтобы разбить произведения искусства, не принадлежащие ему, что переносит его действия из области врачебной заботы в ведение полицейского департамента. 

\- Кража во взломом! – воскликнул мой друг, выпрямляясь в кресле. – Это уже интереснее. Расскажите же мне подробности. 

Невозможно выразить, как сильно я обожаю, когда он становится таким – перестает играть и из Шерлока Холмса, изображаемого Шерлоком Холмсом, невольно превращается в настоящего Шерлока Холмса. Выражение его лица, когда он знает, что с губ Лестрейда вот-вот сорвется авторитетное сообщение о чем-то необычном и загадочном, – это чистое наслаждение. У моего возлюбленного высокий, выдающийся лоб с красиво зачесанными черными волосами, нос с царственной горбинкой, который вполне мог бы принадлежать римскому властителю, и глаза, блестящие на его бледном лице, словно сосульки на солнце, когда он ждет, что к его ногам положат новое дело. Ради этого бесценного выражения – мальчишеского восторга – на лице самого элегантного человека в Лондоне, Лестрейд и держит такую паузу. Когда его прием срабатывает, награда безусловно стоит того, чтобы ради нее были приложены дополнительные усилия – и я люблю Лестрейда за то, что он их совершает. 

Лестрейд заслужил это чудесное выражение – и знает об этом. Так что он важно подался вперед и изобразил, что сверяется со своими записями по делу. На самом деле Лестрейду никогда не нужны записи по делу. Все место в его мозгу, освобожденное отсутствием воображения, битком набито простыми фактами. 

«Ее вынесли и яростно разбили о садовую решетку, под которой были обнаружены ее осколки», – закончил он рассказ, и по его невозмутимому тону я почувствовал, что он получает огромное удовольствие от этих странных приключений разбитой статуэтки. 

Холмс потер руки. 

\- Это явно что-то новенькое, – сказал он. Холмс уже вернулся к исполнению роли себя – ради Лестрейда: его жест был отточен так, чтобы внимание аудитории сосредоточилось на тонких пальцах; хорошо сложенная девушка точно так же позаботилась бы о выгодном освещении сзади. Он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как я смотрю на них. У них с Лестрейдом не всегда было так – поначалу между ними разгорались бесполезные словесные стычки, лишь отчасти предназначенные для меня – они и в самом деле друг друга раздражали. А потом, в один прекрасный день, я полагаю, они поняли, что подобные столкновения только заставляют их больше ценить друг друга. Лестрейд в полной мере обладает таким достоинством, как искренность, а Холмс, пусть и неравнодушен к лести, прекрасно чувствует, когда восхищение чистосердечно, а когда нет. 

\- Я так и думал, что вам это понравится, – расплылся в улыбке Лестрейд. 

В последнее время Лестрейд столько делает для того, чтобы доставить моему другу удовольствие, что я начинаю задумываться – что же он ценит больше: умозаключения Холмса или его благополучие. А потом я вспоминаю, как Лестрейд выглядел, когда мы арестовали полковника Морана – какая ярость появилась на его плоском, гладком лбу, когда он обернулся к человеку, чуть не убившему Шерлока Холмса второй раз, – и прихожу к выводу, что знаю ответ. Наш безупречно аккуратный и, на первый взгляд, непримечательный, как мышь, инспектор так же безумно любит свою работу, как Шерлок Холмс любит свою. В этом, наверное, и заключается причина, по которой он не женат: Лестрейд приводит очаровательных, простых в обхождении девушек на устраиваемый для полицейских ежегодный рождественский бал – но девушки эти каждый год меняются. Поэтому я знаю, что частично он предлагает моему другу загадки, для того чтобы они были разгаданы, - точно так же, как кошка предлагает своему хозяину дохлых птиц. Но по большей части – во что я верю всем сердцем – ему приятно доставлять Шерлоку Холмсу удовольствие. 

За много лет моей любви к Шерлоку Холмсу я понял, что он не из тех людей, кого можно назвать счастливыми по умолчанию. Счастье для него – результат значительных приложенных усилий. Если бы его меньше задевали беды других людей, если бы он был не так уверен в том, что справедливость находится в его личной ответственности, если бы в его душе было больше гармонии, если бы не думал о смерти и страданиях так много, что единственным спасением для него становился семипроцентный раствор кокаина, – все было бы иначе. Легче. Лестрейд помогает ему, подкидывая дела; я же дарю ему все свое существование – как жертвоприношение: я дам все, что и когда бы ему ни понадобилось, потому что принадлежу ему. Я обниму его, положу перед ним свежие газеты, попрошу, чтобы он сыграл на скрипке самые печальные мелодии, обнажусь перед ним, приму от него все, что он мне даст, как бы это ни было больно, – и попрошу еще. Но я не единственный человек, которому невыносимо видеть, как он страдает. Лестрейд этому живое доказательство. В меланхолии Шерлока Холмса есть что-то настолько благородное и чистое, что каждый, кого он пускает в узкий круг близких людей, лишь однажды оказавшись ее свидетелем, готов отдать ему все.

Если честно, временами нам обоим это причиняет боль. Стычки между Холмсом и Лестрейдом давно уже превратились в словесные пикировки для приятного времяпрепровождения, но инспектор знает моего друга достаточно, чтобы видеть, когда ему по-настоящему плохо, и страх Лестрейда перед плохим настроением Холмса отдается отголоском моих страданий. Лестрейду больно, когда Холмс разгадывает мрачное дело, не вставая из кресла, и вновь погружается в тоскливое, унылое состояние. Рот инспектора сжимается в узкую полоску, и он, держа обеими руками тщательно вычищенную шляпу, прощается со мной, чтобы направиться в Ярд – неважно, сколько часов он отработал до этого, – и найти новое дело, которое займет мозг Шерлока Холмса, из страха, что однажды он может покинуть нас навсегда. Я раньше и представить себе не мог, что это может причинять ему такую боль. И это причиняет боль мне – боль, пронизывающую все мое естество, – когда темная голова моего друга лежит на моем обнаженном плече, и я знаю, что он любит меня бесконечно, но все равно чувствую его страдание, которое я не всегда могу предотвратить и которого боюсь до мозга костей. 

Но все это безусловно стоит того – когда мы видим его по-настоящему счастливым. 

\- Таким образом, местный фанатик вполне мог с них начать, – заключил Лестрейд. – Что думаете, доктор Уотсон? 

После стольких лет знакомства Лестрейд вполне мог бы перестать величать нас по всей форме – но он никогда этого не сделает. Ему нравится обращаться к нам «мистер» и «доктор». Ему доставляет утонченное удовольствие оттенок вежливого профессионализма, который привносят приставки перед нашими фамилиями; нравится, как они звучат. Он обращался к моему другу «мистер Холмс» с самого начала – и всегда будет так к нему обращаться. Отчасти потому, что это позволяет ему чувствовать себя инспектором – человеком с собственным титулом; а отчасти потому, что он знает.

О да, Лестрейд знает. Я в этом уверен. Он всегда отворачивается именно в те моменты, когда Холмс оказывается в неминуемой опасности вот-вот одарить меня сияющим, полным нежности взглядом, – и явно проявляет ту же галантность по отношению ко мне. Кроме того, мы слишком часто видимся, чтобы хранить это в тайне. Помню жуткое дело в доках, когда Холмс несколько минут думал, что я утонул в Темзе: безумное горе на его лице могло соперничать с материнским, что уж говорить о дружеском. Лестрейд знает – и это еще одна причина, по которой он зовет меня доктором, а Холмса мистером. Он придерживается очаровательного в своей простоте мнения, что никто не имеет права говорить «мой дорогой Уотсон» и «мой дорогой Холмс», кроме Холмса и Уотсона. 

\- Не пойдет, мой дорогой Уотсон, – сказал Холмс, качая головой на мой смехотворный монолог о мономании. Это его «мой дорогой Уотсон» звучит вовсе не реже в компании Лестрейда – напротив. Я – словно красивые часы или роскошный новый экипаж: ценное владение, которое как бы невзначай демонстрируют гостям при любой подходящей возможности. Дорогое украшение, выставленное напоказ, чтобы привлечь внимание. Он все время обращается ко мне: «Мой Уотсон», «мой мальчик», «мой дорогой друг», «мой милый доктор»… Не уверен, сознает ли это Холмс, но он настолько очевидно себя ведет в присутствии инспектора Джеффри* Лестрейда, что мы с таким же успехом могли бы носить обручальные кольца с гравировкой. Мне давно уже, конечно, надо было строго с ним поговорить по этому поводу, но его демонстративность совершенно абсурдным образом согревает мне сердце. 

В тот вечер Лестрейд покинул нас с удовлетворенным выражением лица – типичным для работящего человека, довольного результатами своих дневных трудов. А на следующее утро, когда я стоял в своей спальне перед зеркалом обнаженный по пояс, в процессе одевания, в дверь стукнули – и в проеме появился Холмс c телеграммой в руке. Соболиная прядь ниспадала на один глаз, а халат был расстегнут, демонстрируя белоснежную рубашку. Он подошел и встал позади меня, обхватывая обеими руками за плечи и прижимаясь губами к обнаженной коже. Одновременно он поднял телеграмму на уровень моих глаз. 

«Приезжайте немедленно. Питт-стрит, 131, Кенсингтон. Лестрейд». 

\- С добрым утром. Что там такое случилось? – спросил я, склоняя голову, чтобы поцеловать руку, покоившуюся на моем плече. 

\- Не знаю, – сонно прошептал он мне в шею. – Но полагаю, опять кто-то метко разбил статуэтку. 

Рано утром, только-только проснувшись и еще не вполне контролируя свое сознание, он часто придает словам ритм, складывая из них глупые смешные рифмы или белые стихи. Сегодняшняя попытка вполне удалась – и я улыбнулся в зеркало его отражению. Он в ответ еще глубже ткнулся носом в мою шею, словно огромный темно-дымчатый кот. 

\- Вас ждет кофе на столе, мой дорогой, а за дверью уже стоит кэб.

Как выяснилось, нас вызвали по делу об убийстве. Я должен был догадаться – как и Холмс, потому что Лестрейд редко присылал столь настойчивые призывы. Наш друг стоял в гостиной дома, где произошло преступление; его маленький рот был сурово поджат, а в карих глазах светилась тревога. Это одна из причин, по которой он так нравится моему другу. Холмс остро чувствует трагедии – они ранят его и заставляют влезть в шкуру жертвы, хоть по его лицу этого и не скажешь. И когда Лестрейд выдает, что тоже переживает, мой друг чувствует себя сильнее. Ничто не задевает Холмса больнее, чем жестокость и злодеяния, и мой любимый – оставаясь внешне невозмутимым – не обладает внутренним фильтром, который не давал бы подобным преступлениям выбивать его из колеи. Именно поэтому мы так за него беспокоимся. Но гораздо более заметные эмоции Лестрейда дают Холмсу возможность сохранять видимость бесстрастности, без которой он просто развалился бы на куски. Их общее убеждение в том, что справедливость должна торжествовать, периодически образует совершенно сверхъестественную связь между ними – это все равно что наблюдать за тем, как Холмс и его брат думают в одной комнате; или смотреть, как Холмс слушает игру Сарасате на скрипке. 

Расспросив журналиста Хораса Харкера и изучив фотографию, найденную в кармане трупа, мы вышли наружу. Мы находились в подавленном настроении – как и подобает в расследовании убийства, и в то же время все трое были полны энергии. Каждый из нас знал свою роль – и как ее играть; так же, наверное, чувствует себя актер, выучивший каждую реплику и движение, за секунду до того, как вступить на сцену. 

Мелкие осколки бюста великого императора лежали в траве. Холмс подобрал несколько и внимательно их осмотрел. Что-то в его позе изменилось – настолько неуловимо, что только мы с Лестрейдом могли это заметить. Какая-то толика его плавности исчезла – и присущая ему бесконечная грация преобразовалась в крайнюю сосредоточенность. Словно мы наблюдали за двигавшимся с балетным изяществом канатоходцем, который резко концентрируется перед тем, как ступить на тонкую веревку, натянутую высоко над землей. Мы с инспектором уже сотни раз были свидетелями подобного преображения, так что тут же поняли: Холмс наконец напал на улику. 

\- Ну и? – спросил Лестрейд – уточнять ему не требовалось.

Холмс пожал плечами. 

\- Многое еще не ясно. И все же… все же появились кое-какие факты, от которых можно отталкиваться. Почему бюст не был разбит в доме – или сразу за домом, – если разбить его было единственной целью преступника? 

\- Его изрядно встряхнула встреча с человеком, которого он убил, – предположил Лестрейд, – и он не вполне понимал, что делает. 

\- Что ж, вполне правдоподобно. Но я хочу привлечь ваше внимание к положению этого дома. 

Лестрейд обернулся. Иногда, после того как Холмс подкидывает ему намеки, он их разгадывает, иногда у него ничего не получается. Из-за этого мой друг внимательно вглядывается, склоняясь к значительно отстающему от него по росту инспектору, чтобы увидеть, дали ли ростки брошенные им семена. Я по своему обыкновению наблюдаю, а Холмс наблюдает за тем, как я наблюдаю за ними. 

\- Дом был пустым, – приходит к выводу Лестрейд, – так что он знал, что в саду его никто не побеспокоит. 

Мой друг поджал губы, и лицо его приобрело выражение, которое он приберегает исключительно для инспектора Лестрейда. Оно означает, что Лестрейд одновременно прав и не прав – и Холмс умоляет его подумать еще. Изгиб губ Холмса действительно заставляет Лестрейда думать изо всех сил – но чем отчаяннее инспектор старается, тем меньших результатов достигает. 

\- Сдаюсь, – в конце концов сказал он, словно Холмс предложил ему на светской вечеринке разгадать особо хитрую головоломку. 

Холмс указал тонким пальцем на фонарь над нашими головами.

Лестрейд с признательностью рассмеялся.

\- Ну конечно – здесь он мог видеть, что делает, а там нет. Точно – и бюст доктора Барникота был разбит недалеко от его красного фонаря. Так что нам делать с этим фактом, мистер Холмс? 

\- Запомнить его – для будущего использования, – с шелковой улыбкой ответил мой друг. 

Они продолжили обсуждать, как лучше подступиться к расследованию, а я молча слушал. Они уже так давно работают вместе, что достигли удивительной легкости в совместном планировании, потому что знают: на самом деле их планирование заключается совсем не в том, за что они его выдают. Лестрейд рассказывает Холмсу, что собирается сделать, только для того чтобы тот предупредил, если линия расследования полиции окажется помехой его собственной. Холмс же знает, что сообщает Лестрейду лишь малую толику своих дедуктивных выводов, потому что Холмс – фокусник, в той же степени, что детектив. Но Лестрейд знает, что хорошо выполняет свою полицейскую работу, даже если ему и суждено удивиться в конце; знает об этом и мой друг. Их сотрудничество основано на справедливом обмене: Шерлок Холмс устраивает блистательные сюрпризы, Лестрейд получает официальное признание. Мне же достается радость видеть человека, которого я люблю больше всего на свете, счастливым – хотя бы на один день. 

Мы с моим другом продолжили расследование – Холмс, похоже, твердо вознамерился проследить судьбу всех бюстов. Наши усилия вскоре принесли существенные плоды: мистер Морз Хэдсон вывел нас на Беппо, и, ведомые неиссякаемой энергией Холмса, мы проследовали через фешенебельный, театральный, литературный и морской Лондон на пути к заведению "Хелдер и К" в Степни, где доходные дома источали зловоние отбросов Европы. Там мы выяснили, что Беппо ранил ножом другого итальянца в уличной драке и был приговорен к заключению на год – причем случилось это сразу после двадцатого мая. 

Далеко за полдень меня начали терзать муки голода – и мой друг, взяв меня под руку, без единого слова нырнул в ресторан на торопливый перекус. Я быстро прикончил порцию карри, в то время как Холмс, бесцельно кроша длинными пальцами кусок хлеба, прислонил к солонке с перечницей новостной листок и читал статью об убийстве, написанную Хорасом Харкером. 

\- Ешьте! – сказал я, двигая к нему тарелку с жареной рыбой и одновременно пиная его под столом. 

Он фыркнул, не отрываясь от чтения. 

\- Все в порядке, Уотсон. Только послушайте: «Приятно сознавать, что в этом деле не может быть разночтений, поскольку и мистер Лестрейд, один из самых опытных представителей официальных структур, и мистер Шерлок Холмс, известный эксперт-консультант, пришли к выводу, что эта гротескная серия инцидентов, закончившаяся столь трагично, свидетельствует скорее о безумии, чем о намеренном злодеянии».

\- Обычно это делается так: берется вилка, вот таким образом, – любезно пояснил я, – и на нее накалывается кусок еды. После этого остается сущий пустяк: поднести ее ко рту. 

\- Пресса, Уотсон, ценнейшее орудие, если знать, как ей пользоваться. 

\- Некоторые даже утверждают, – продолжил я, – что употребление пищи трижды в день значительно способствует укреплению здоровья индивидуума. Но я, будучи дипломированным медиком, не доверяю подобным диким и не имеющим под собой основания слухам. 

\- А теперь, если вы уже закончили, мой дорогой мальчик, мы вернемся в Кенсингтон и послушаем, что нам по этому поводу скажет управляющий «Братьев Хардинг», – жизнерадостно сказал Холмс, поднимаясь с места.

\- Если вы рухнете посреди дороги, я оставлю вас там и буду смотреть, как вас переезжают экипажи, – мрачно пробормотал я. – Ваш мозг скоро начнет перевешивать тело – и вы не сможете держаться на ногах.

\- Нет, не оставите, – прошептал он мне на ухо и, невесомо проведя пальцами по руке, повлек к двери. – Вы потащите меня по грязи домой и по дороге изобретете изощренные наказания за преступление умственного перенапряжения смешанного со строгой рабочей этикой. 

\- Я уже изобретаю наказания, – вздохнул я. 

\- И я с нетерпением жду их отбывания. После того как мы разберемся с бюстами. 

Выяснив во всех деталях местоположение всех остальных бюстов, мы вернулись на Бейкер-стрит и нашли там инспектора Лестрейда, находившегося в состоянии невероятного возбуждения. Он быстрыми, аккуратными шажками мерил нашу гостиную, и лицо его было озарено тем же светом триумфа, который освещает лицо моего друга, когда тот разгадывает загадку. Очевидно, он выяснил имя убитого – им оказался Пьетро Венуччи, головорез, связанный с мафией. Лестрейд был просто опьянен успехом. 

\- Если вы отправитесь сегодня ночью со мной в Чизик, я обещаю поехать с вами завтра в Итальянский квартал, – предложил мой друг с обычной своей захватывающей дух утонченностью. – Поужинайте с нами – а потом сможете подремать на диване, пока не настанет время отправляться. 

Именно этот вечер – основная причина, по которой я решил описать всю историю: чтобы не забыть ни одной детали и того, насколько он был совершенным. Следующий день тоже был по-своему прекрасен, но, думаю, именно тот вечер, проведенный нами втроем, я стану вспоминать в следующий раз, когда моего друга охватит тоска и он, с очередной дыркой в жилистом предплечье, уставится на снующий под нашими окнами транспорт – а я, не в силах ничем ему помочь, смогу только мучиться и ждать, когда он снова меня захочет. 

Сначала, когда Холмс отправился в чулан, чтобы отыскать что-то в залежах газет, мы с Лестрейдом, предоставленные друг другу, мирно сыграли несколько партий в карты. Затем Холмс вернулся, подали ужин, и он принялся говорить. Говорил он ни о чем и обо всем: о технологиях средневековой живописи, о китайском синтаксисе, об оружии племен аборигенов; и все это время раздавал сигары, подливал вино, а затем херес – в общем, выдавал наилучшее представление Шерлока Холмса в роли Шерлока Холмса из всех, что я когда-либо видел. 

Лестрейд действительно устроился на диване. Он, бедолага, часто встает в пять – неудивительно, что после ужина он выглядел совсем усталым. Впрочем, он еще не засыпал – только зевал периодически, и активно принимал участие в разговоре. Холмс, свернувшись, устроился в своем кресле с трубкой из вишневого дерева, а я сидел в своем, с бокалом бренди в руке. 

\- И это просто невероятное чудо, что она сказала «да», – выразительно закончил Лестрейд фразу, касающуюся недавней помолвки юного Стэнли Хопкинса. – Я могу рассказать вам, что составляло львиную долю его ухаживаний – девушке говорилось примерно следующее: «Мистер Холмс, моя дорогая, похоже, видит во мне потенциал. Моя милая, не помню, говорил ли я вам: мистер Холмс полагает, что мое продвижение по служебной лестнице в полиции будет стремительным. Мистер Холмс сказал бы вам, любовь моя, что я – весьма многообещающий индивидуум. Если бы только здесь был мистер Холмс, мисс Паттерсон, он бы несомненно одобрил ваше принятие моего предложения руки и сердца – если желаете, я с легкостью могу решить проблему, отослав ему телеграмму». 

К этому моменту я уже так хохотал, что из моих глаз текли слезы. Холмс улыбался – и его улыбка стала шире, когда он посмотрел на меня; после этого он вновь перевел взгляд на инспектора, и в его серых глазах мягко светилась признательность. Похоже, я не единственный был благодарен Лестрейду за улучшение настроения моего партнера. 

\- Окончательно он ее убедил следующими словами: «Чтобы разрешить ваши сомнения, драгоценная моя пампушечка, я могу привести мистера Холмса лично – и вам не только представится ни с чем не сравнимая честь встретиться с ним и, возможно, даже поговорить за чаем с пирожными о жестоких преступлениях, но он в самых недвусмысленных выражениях заверит вас в том, что выйти за меня замуж – самое логичное решение, которое вы могли бы принять». 

Я хватал ртом воздух, но все же краем глаза заметил, что Холмс тоже начал смеяться – в своей странной беззвучной манере, но при этом весьма заразительно. 

\- Перед свадьбой нам всем придется собраться с духом, – мрачно продолжил Лестрейд, – страшно подумать, что нас на ней ждет. Хопкинс без сомнений наймет убийцу – чтобы иметь возможность после обмена клятвами закрыть телом мистера Холмса на глазах у публики – и умереть у него на руках.

Холмс фыркнул.

\- Лестрейд, это самая отвратительная картина из всех, что вы когда-либо живописали. Прошу вас, перестаньте. 

\- Вы, конечно же, будете шафером, мой дорогой друг, – ухмыльнулся я. – И сможете справиться с заданием найти для него что-нибудь заимствованное и что-нибудь голубое**.

\- Мальчик мой, вы ужасно себя ведете, – упрекнул меня Холмс. 

\- А как насчет вас, Лестрейд? – спросил я, все еще улыбаясь. – Как поживает прекрасная мисс Прайс? 

\- Честно говоря, не знаю, доктор, – ровно ответил инспектор, зевая и прикрывая глаза. – Милая девушка, но ей не нравилось, что Ярд постоянно разлучал меня с ней. Самое смешное – я просто не представляю себя без работы. Грегсон тут как-то говорил об уходе на покой через несколько лет, к окончанию века, а меня при одной мысли об этом бросает в холодный пот. 

\- Так, значит, вы соединены нерушимыми узами брака со своей работой? – поинтересовался Холмс. 

\- Не по своей вине, мистер Холмс. Если бы я встретил ту самую – единственную во всем мире, все бы изменилось, я полагаю, и я бы тут же женился. Но я не встретил. Как я понимаю, не всем в жизни это гарантировано. Вам очень повезло, знаете. 

Яркие глаза инспектора Лестрейда были прикрыты, а его простое, честное, узкое лицо лишено всякого выражения – за исключением сытости, покоя и усталости. Это должно было быть ужасной катастрофой – мгновением, которого в ужасе ждешь всю жизнь: только что прозвучало вслух подтверждение того, что не кто-нибудь, а полицейский инспектор знает о твоей ежедневной вовлеченности в уголовно наказуемую непристойную активность. Должен признаться – у меня и правда пробежал по спине холодок страха, хоть никакой логики в этом страхе и не было. В конце концов, я ведь знал о том, что он знает. Это была внутренняя, неконтролируемая реакция – пронзившая меня еще до того, как я успел понять, что она не имеет смысла. А затем она исчезла, и остались только мы втроем – и потрескивание огня в камине. Холмс, свернувшийся в уютный клубок в своем кресле, я, со скрещенными ногами, и Лестрейд, лежавший на нашем диване. 

Я посмотрел на моего друга. Его рука с трубкой замерла, но взгляд был спокойным. 

\- Я знаю, – тихо сказал он, отчего у меня к горлу подступил комок. – Я думаю об этом каждый день. 

Лестрейд какое-то время молчал, умиротворенно сложив узкие ладошки поверх аккуратного жилета. Затем, не открывая глаз, он сказал:

\- Нам остается только надеяться, что мисс Паттерсон, став миссис Хопкинс, окажется столь же идеальным спутником жизни – возможно, тогда мы сможем вздохнуть с облегчением. Клянусь вам, мистер Холмс, если я еще хоть раз услышу ваше имя вне уважительного контекста – будет ли это упоминание о том, как вы пьете чай, или как вы раскрыли убийство Черного Питера, или какого размера может быть ваша рубашка, – я разобью кое-чьей головой окно. И, полагаю, вам несложно прийти к дедуктивному выводу, чью голову я имею в виду. 

В одиннадцать мы сели в пролетку и отправились по мосту Хаммерсмит на другую сторону Темзы в исключительно дружеском молчании. Скорчившись перед деревянным забором виллы Лабурнум, мы приготовились к долгому и тяжелому ожиданию, но не прождали и получаса, как ворота сада распахнулись – и на дорожке появилась худая, гибкая, уродливая фигурка. 

\- Пойдемте к открытому окну, – прошептал Лестрейд голосом, который так и вибрировал охотничьим азартом. Но наша добыча уже выпрыгнула из окна и воровато огляделась по сторонам, держа под мышкой что-то белое. 

В полной тишине, словно хищники в джунглях, мы начали красться к нему по газону. Мы знали, что делаем, – мы были профессионалами, которые знают друг друга как свои пять пальцев и будут сражаться друг за друга ногтями и зубами: подобное чувство я испытывал на полях сражений в Афганистане, когда делал все, чтобы спасти жизни моих боевых товарищей. Холмс, как тигр, прыгнул на спину преступнику, а мы с Лестрейдом, словно исполняя заученные па в танце, схватили его за руки и застегнули наручники. Это была красота действия, поэзия раскрытия преступления. Холмс через мгновение переключил внимание на бюст Наполеона, но это ни в малейшей степени не приглушило испытываемого нами триумфа. 

Позже, в Ярде, мы выяснили, что обыск нашего заключенного почти ничего не дал, но Холмс загадочно пообещал Лестрейду, что на следующий день, если он зайдет к нам, выяснятся новые детали. Лестрейд честно признался, что понятия не имеет, откуда Холмс догадался, где искать нашу добычу, но пообещал в шесть вечера явиться на Бейкер-стрит. Затем Холмс предложил мне свою руку, и я с благодарностью взял его под локоть, чувствуя после ночных событий приятную усталость, после чего мы вышли из Ярда на поиски кэба. 

\- Откуда, вы полагаете, он знал? – спросил меня Холмс, когда мы снова были наедине – в постели, на рассвете, приглушенном задернутыми шторами. 

Мои пальцы нежно перебирали его волосы. 

\- Честно говоря, любовь моя, для человека в положении Лестрейда было бы сложно не знать. Вы отмечаете меня как свою собственность по двадцать-тридцать раз в час. Он должен был быть уж совсем ненаблюдательным для полицейского инспектора, чтобы не заметить. 

\- Нет, не то, что я люблю вас, – протянул Холмс. – Это-то совершенно очевидно для слепого и глухого беглеца из сумасшедшего дома. Откуда он знал, что Хопкинс говорил про меня, когда делал предложение мисс Паттерсон? Хопкинс сам ему рассказал – или он присутствовал при этом? Весьма странно, что он обладает этим знанием, ведь они с Хопкинсом не близки. 

\- Вы совершенно неисправимы, – прошептал я ему, – но, к счастью, я тоже вас люблю. 

\- Я самый везучий человек в мире, – тихо сказал Холмс, – и знаю об этом. Ни одного дня не проходит, чтобы я этого не знал. Кстати, вы собираетесь наказывать меня за голодовку? Нельзя ведь обещать такие вещи – а потом отказываться от своих обещаний. 

\- Позже, – ответил я. – Когда вы об этом почти забудете – и будет вам сюрприз. А я пока как следует все распланирую. 

Он лежал на моей груди, поэтому я почувствовал его смех. 

\- Похоже, это окажется гораздо более суровым испытанием для плоти, чем я думал. 

\- Скажем так: когда я с вами закончу, вы все отдадите за то, чтобы как следует подкрепиться. 

Значит, он действительно считает, что ему повезло, и теперь я должен сказать спасибо Джеффри Лестрейду за то, что тоже об этом знаю. В нашей жизни были времена, когда я видел Холмса лежавшим неподвижно на кровати с закатанным рукавом и кровью на руке; или молчавшим как могила в течение нескольких дней; или просто доведенным почти до слез всеми муками, которые причиняет ему собственный разум. В такие моменты я бы был безумно благодарен узнать, что он все равно считает, что ему повезло. Везучих людей не нужно уговаривать, чтобы они не убивали себя. И даже помимо этой неизбежной, тошнотворной мысли, нет мучения ужаснее, чем смотреть, как он страдает, – стоять и чувствовать себя бессильным, просто любить его – в то время как его затягивает бездна. Но теперь, благодаря Лестрейду, я знаю: он считает, что ему повезло, несмотря ни на что. 

И это невероятно прекрасный дар. 

На следующий день Шерлок Холмс продемонстрировал мне и инспектору Лестрейду черную жемчужину Борджиа. Шерлок Холмс снова играл звездную роль Шерлока Холмса, а мы были его восторженными зрителями. Совершенно не сговариваясь, под влиянием охватившего нас искреннего восхищения, мы разразились аплодисментами. Щеки Холмса зарделись, и он поклонился нам, словно после мастерски исполненной кульминации в пьесе, – в конце концов, он действительно был мастером драматургии, и роль Шерлока Холмса была делом всей его жизни, а мы с Лестрейдом требовались ему для довершения картины, ведь актер без публики блекнет и усыхает. 

Когда Джеффри Лестрейд оказывается свидетелем блистательности Шерлока Холмса – это каждый раз впечатляющее зрелище. Его тонкие губы приоткрываются, костяшки полусжатого кулака прижимаются ко рту, а щеки наливаются жаром, пока не становятся почти такими же яркими, как его глаза. Затем он начинает тихо смеяться, восхищенно хлопая миниатюрными ладошками. В этот раз он все это проделал так великолепно и искренне, что я испытал к нему прилив нежности. Затем он подошел к моему другу и взял его за рукав. 

\- Мы не завидуем вам в Скотланд-Ярде, – настойчиво произнес он, вонзившись взглядом карих глаз в серые. – Нет, сэр, мы гордимся вами – и если вы придете к нам завтра, то каждый, от самого старого инспектора до самого юного констебля, будет рад пожать вам руку. Но из всех их, молодых и старых, именно мне выпала честь работать с вами. Мне очень повезло, мистер Холмс, что я могу называть вас другом – и поверьте, я думаю об этом каждый день. 

Шерлок Холмс, глядя на нашего друга инспектора, перестал играть Шерлока Холмса и превратился в настоящего Шерлока Холмса. У него практически не было выбора – еще никогда в присутствии других людей, за исключением меня, он не был так тронут. На мгновение он стал обычным человеком, а не идолом; членом семьи, а не божеством, к ногам которого мы с Лестрейдом слагаем лучшие наши подношения; любимым, а не печальным, отстраненным богом, совершающим чудеса и ниспосылающим пламя. Он был моим мужем и другом Лестрейда. 

\- Спасибо, – хрипло произнес он. А затем, поскольку звучание голоса его настоящего "я" оказалось для него совершенно непривычным, повторил: – Спасибо.

**Author's Note:**

> * У АКД единственный раз упоминается первая буква имени инспектора – G. Соответственно, в фаноне варианты могут быть самыми разными. Кэти предпочитает имя Geoffrey, которое читается так же, как Jeffrey – т.е. Джеффри. 
> 
> ** По английской свадебной традиции на свадьбу надо надевать на счастье что-то новое, что-то старое, что-то заимствованное и что-то голубое.


End file.
